


Naptime

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, cos obvs thats a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep beats reading any day...</p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

(Prompt: Naptime)

“Do you ever _shut up_?”

“Nah. Whats the point in that?”

“It means other people can focus on what they’re doing.”

“You should focus on me!”

“Why would I? You’re not doing anything interesting.”

“You never think _anything_ I do is interesting.”

“Because all _you_ do is waste time.”

Amethyst grumbled in frustration, swinging herself down from her perch on the rock in one movement and landing on top of the other gem who’d been laying on the floor on her front, a hardback book clamped in both hands, grinning down at her: “We have plenty of time! Not like we’re going anywhere anytime soon…”

Pearls yelp of irritation as she was winded was completely wasted on the other, trying to push her off would probably just as pointless, Amethyst was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be. The younger gem beamed as crawled up her back, plucking the book from the others grasp, shaking it open upside down with a frown: “…What is this? I didn’t know you could read!”

“Of course I can read!” The lighter snapped, reaching behind her back to grab it: “It’s a useful skill. You should learn.”

“Why bother? You can just do it for me.” Amethyst pointed out, throwing the book aside and flopping bodily on top of the other, using her as a pillow: “And you’d probably tell me I was making it up anyway.”

“I’m not a pillow!” Pearl complained, prodding at the lump on top of her and decidedly brushing off the others comment, she was right. She wouldn’t have believed her: “Do you have to sleep right there?”

“Yup. Best place for me to focus.” She smirked; spreading her arms out and settling down, her head buried between the others shoulder blades: “And sleep…”

The older gem knew she’d lost the battle when she started talking about sleep, once the purple gem made up her mind about that, she wasn’t going to get off. And the weight of her curled up there wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, she was almost as warm as Steven when he decided to take a nap.

Scowling, Pearl grabbed back her book from where the other had thrown it, and one of Stevens abandoned pillows from that mornings fort building experience, tucking it under her chin as she propped the book back open: “Fine. If you _must_ do it there.”

Amethyst was fast asleep before she’d even finished her complaint.


End file.
